Devil In The Meeting
by Kat Katrinna
Summary: While cleaning his basement, England discovers a weird piece of paper with an even weirder spell. After reciting the spell he begins to feel strangely hot and finally collapses during a meeting...


_This story has been edited_

_This was my second fanfiction (It's quite old), please bear with me and my crazy ideas. Lmao. _

**Warning: **_Minor references of dub-con/non-con and mentions of M-Preg._

* * *

"Hmm? I don't remember this..." The human representation of the United Kingdom murmured to himself as he stared at the paper in his hands.

He had been organising the books and manuscripts of magic in his basement when he came across a paper which he didn't remember to own. It was a small paper with some words in a foreign language and some kind of magic circle.

"Maybe it's from one of my brothers? I do not really know this language... Weird." Even not knowing the language, England tried to read it, surprisingly the small circle in the paper started to light up, though it just lasted a few seconds, "What the bloody hell was that?" England frowned at the paper and at the bad feeling he got when chanted the spell, the blond haired man then looked over himself and around him, searching if that magic he recited – if it even was magic – had done anything to him or his home. He hummed thoughtfully seeing as nothing was out of place, "Well, I'll just toss it in the rubbish." With that said he threw the paper in the garbage and continued his cleaning.

Hours flew by, England's cleaning in his basement was reaching its end it surprised him how not even one fairy had been bothering him, they liked to play pranks on him while he cleaned, however he was grateful, like this he would manage to finish early than expected.

After deeming his basement clean enough – enough until he decided to practice some curse or spell – the Brit went upstairs to eat something, as he had been cleaning the whole afternoon, and then went to sleep.

Nonetheless, when he was in bed, the paper came to his mind and he frowned at the thought, deciding to ignore the bad feeling in his gut about the weird magic circle, he finally fell asleep.

In the next morning, he still couldn't shake away the worry about the paper. It was really weird. Nevertheless he arranged himself to the Meeting that would happen later in the morning. When he got to the front door he pondered if he should take a coat, but decided against it seeing that it was sunny and he was feeling rather hot. After grabbing some scones from his kitchen he went out, briefcase tucked under his arm whilst eating a scone on the way.

When he reached the meeting room, he felt like he was on fire. Quickly he entered the room, saying 'Good morning' to Japan, Germany and Italy that were already in the room and went to his chair. After putting his briefcase on the table he pulled a bit at his tie, unbuttoned the first and second buttons of his white shirt and folded his sleeves up to his elbow.

England took a sip from his water bottle that he had bought on the way to the meeting and wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. '_Why is it so bloody hot?!' _England thought; looking at the other nations from the corner of his eyes, they looked normal, not feeling too hot or too cold.

Was he sick? He didn't feel sick; the Briton sank in his seat, "This is not normal. What the bloody hell is happening?" He whispered feeling desperate enough to actually rip his clothes off, because he was suffocating. Closing his eyes, he tried to relax, putting his hands on his face, he could feel the sweat passing through his clothes and he hated the feeling, he wanted to get the hell out and put himself under a cold shower or just something cold, something that would put this heat to an end.

America had just arrived at the meeting room smiling happily, when he noticed the state of his ally and very good friend (and more than friend in his thoughts) England, his smile dropped. The American reached the other nation and asked concerned: "Hey, England, are you okay, dude?" The other nation, shakily took the hands of his face to stare at the other.

"Yes. I'm just a bit hot." '_Too hot, actually.'_

"You're really pale, dude. Even more pale than usual and that's something. Are you sick?" America eyed the other concerned with an eyebrow raised, the green eyed male didn't even snarled at him for calling him 'dude'.

"_No,_ America, I am not sick. I do not feel sick, just... warm..." England answered frowning, not really in the mood to talk with anyone, of course, America didn't take the hint.

"England, you should go get some air or something..." America reached and touched the back of his hand on England's forehead, but as soon as it touched he retreated rapidly. "England! You're burning up! You shouldn't be here!" He shouted at the older nation and the Briton glared at him, his anger seeming to overpower the heat and desire to just melt.

"As much as I appreciate your concern, I don't feel ill, just warm. So, please, kindly take your seat, shut the bloody hell up and let the meeting begin." He growled out and this time America frowned at him. He was about to say something when Germany called out to the nations seat down for the meeting. America took a seat next to the other nation however he didn't take his eyes of the other.

"England, as you are accommodating the meeting, you shall be the first one to present your ideas." Germany said once everyone settled and had quieted down.

The English speaking nation feeling the eyes of the world on him took a deep breath to calm down; the heat was impossible, it was even making his force disappear, he just wanted to sit down and be still. By all means, he was too stubborn to simply do that, for now he would continue as if nothing was happening.

England stood up from his seat, once he stood he felt a wave of nausea hit him hard that he almost put a hand on his mouth and a hand on the table to stable. However, he kept firm, as steady as he could, grabbed his papers and started walking to the podium to present.

America, paying attention seriously at England, saw this, the way the other walked wasn't like he usually walked; England's pace was normally firm and confident, now it was weak and wobbly, like when he was drunk.

Most of the nations weren't really paying attention to what happened in these meetings, it usually only served to catch up with the other nations while talking and maybe eating or drinking. So, no one was really paying attention to England, except maybe Germany, America (for once) and Japan took these meetings seriously.

"Uhm... England, are you okay?" Germany asked. Of course, an observant person would notice. England froze at midway to the podium and turned to Germany to answer. All the nations were now watching closely.

"_Angleterre,_ you seem sick." France stated, now beginning to worry about his rival.

"N-No! I'm not s-sick!" He shouted frowning but the stutter wasn't supposed to happen and it gave away that he wasn't really well. This caused the nations to look concerned. England glared at all of them and was about start a rant when he started coughing, having to release the papers and take his hands to cover his mouth, he continued coughing. America was the first to get up and go to the side of the older nation that now had fallen and was on his knees still coughing.

"Hey, someone go get a glass of water!" America requested looking extremely concerned about England, minutes later appeared Germany with a tear-eyed Italy right behind and a glass of water.

"What happened to England?" Italy inquired looking at the green eyed nation on his hands and knees on the ground trying to breathe normally.

"I don't know." America answered giving the glass of water to England, "England, are you alright?" He questioned and the other nation nodded still drinking the water.

"You should go home, England." Germany said, at this the other shook his head no and the American sighed.

"Don't be stubborn, _Angleterre_." France appeared behind America looking worried as well.

England put the glass on the floor and opened his mouth to start speaking when he realized not a single sound got out. The shock was evident on his face as well as on the other nations. Then, he started coughing again, England pressed his forehead against the ground and continued to cough violently, the rest of the nations observed sadly.

"England, this isn't time for you to be stubborn, I'm taking you home right now, whether you want to or not." America reached to pick up England when he noticed the ground. It was becoming covered in blood, "What the fuck... England!" The blue eyed nation was about to turn the other around to face them, but when he touched the Briton he had to quickly get his hand away. "What the hell, he's burning! I can't even touch him! What the fuck is happening?!" He questioned out loud but no one seemed to have an answer and could only stare at the scene.

"Does anybody knows if some tragedy or accident occurred or is occurring somewhere on his land?" Germany requested, he heard the few nations checking their phones for some casualty on the internet but there was nothing.

"I never saw this happen with a nation before-aru." China piped up looking confused and concerned.

"It's not normal. There must be something that England did for him to become like this." Russia said from his place, as usually smiling and looking rather amused with the situation.

"Someone get something to clean this, please." Germany requested and Italy volunteered to go search for something and disappeared, "Someone should go with him..." He said after a minute, Japan nodded to himself and muttering an '_I'll go_' went after Italy.

"Doesn't it smell like something is burning?" Asked France suddenly searching the room.

"Get back!" America yelled and just in time the nations close to England jumped away and the British nation on the ground started burning in flames and screaming agonizingly, "England!" The nations gasped at the scene in front of them and America watched a few feet away as his love was consumed in flames while trashing on the ground trying to get away. All the nations faces had various expressions on their faces: shock and horror mostly, "England!" America tried to reach for the nation, the tears now evident on his eyes, but the fire burned him if he got close, it didn't look like a normal fire, it was too hot and it gave an odd feeling.

Russia, China and Germany exited the meeting room but returned soon after with buckets of water and threw it in the fire, but the fire never ceased, eventually England stopped screaming and got motionless on the floor. After a few more minutes and tries at rescuing England the fire seemed to end but not by the water the nations launched.

America was the first right next to England; even though it was rather hot around him the American ignored that and stared at the other.

His clothes were now black, though; the weird thing was his clothes were now his uniform in black. America was confused, just as were all the other nations. It was on that moment that Italy and Japan entered the meeting room again.

"We foun—" Italy's phrase was interrupted by a sound. The sound of bones cracking, it was a sound horrible to hear and it came from the nation still unmoving on the ground.

"England?" America tested carefully, the nation didn't even look like he was breathing, the awful sound continued and suddenly there was fire again but this one lasted just a few seconds, though America had to jump away again.

When the fire ended again, there was a black tail sprouting from under England's uniform coat and was lazing in the air. There were also two black and leathery wings emerging from his back.

This shocked the nations, all of them took a step back; if the tail was moving, then its user should be alive.

The next thing was his hair, England's blond hair was sucking up the blood he had coughed becoming red, just like the blood. From the hair, or rather, from his head, grew two small black horns.

"_Angleterre_?" France asked this time, and there was a gasp of air, as the nation on the ground jumped to his hands and knees and started panting. Once he gained control over his breathing, he turned to the nations wide-eyed.

"Oh my, oh my~!" The England-now-turned-some-kind-of-devil smirked at the shocked faces of the other nations.

"Who the fuck are you?" America glared at him and the other laughed.

"Don't be rude." He scowled, "My name is Arthur. I'm a devil, although, that's rather obvious, right?" He laughed at the looks on the others faces, "Don't look at me like that, I'm here in peace, maybe. I'm feeling rather lazy now, so perhaps I won't cause any mischief, rest uncertain." He laughed again and flapped his wings giving a loop in the air just for the hell of it.

"What are you doing here?! Where is England?!" America demanded frowning at the flying devil.

"Oh, so the me in this world is called 'England'? Hm, interesting." He said, not at all feeling threatened by the glare America was giving, or the other nations looks, "You're such a cute lad in this world~! Not that in my world you're not, but, really, the blond hair looks good on you." Arthur said amused and gave America a thumbs up.

"What have you done to England, devil?!" France claimed angrily and Arthur had to laugh yet again.

"Oh, frog, I didn't even see you there!" Arthur observed the rest of the nations in the room. "To answer your question... I haven't done anything. I just appeared here, painfully might I add. Though this is rather amusing, I would prefer to be home because I was about to have a session of sex with my mate. When I get back he's going to be pissed, even more pissed than before." Arthur said bluntly, crossing his arms in front of his chest he pouted, his tail still moving around sluggishly.

"Then go home and bring England back!" America shouted with a light blush in his face. Who was the England from another world having sex with? Even if it wasn't his England, he couldn't help his curiosity and tiny bit of jealousy.

"No can do, chap. I don't even know how I got here, how should I know how to get back?" He replied smirking, "Awww, you're blushing, are you that innocent? I'm starting to like this world more, maybe here I'll get the chance to top." He winked at the American, but the hint passed completely over America's head as he stared expressionlessly at the devil.

"_Mon Dieu. _Don't tell me you didn't got the insinuation!" France face-palmed.

"What." Was all America said and Arthur laughed.

"You're such a cutie~!" Arthur giggled, the other nations in the room just stared.

Well, at least the little red headed devil didn't look dangerous.

"So, you came from another dimension, a parallel world, _Д__a?_" Russia asked and the devil nodded happily. "If you're here, then our England is in your world?" He questioned again and the devil froze in the air, eyes wide.

"Oh no." He simply said and frowned slightly, thinking for a moment, but then smiled again. "Oh, oh, if what you said is correct, then your dear England may be having a hard time. Alfred doesn't really control his strength when having sex." He nodded to himself, still smiling. "He was a bit irritated after the meeting with the other devils and was expecting to vent some of his frustration on me with violent and, oh, so good sex." He laughed at the mortification look on the nations faces, "He doesn't really hurt me, I like it rough and I'm used to his somewhat aggressive behaviour." The devil winked. "Though, I don't believe this England will withstand such rough treatment..."He paused a moment, looking thoughtful. "There is a chance he won't do anything. England isn't exactly like me, is he? In appearance and all..." The red haired man waited for an answer.

"No. England is blond and his personality is completely different from yours." Japan answered the devil; he seemed to be the only one with an unreadable expression, just staring blankly at the demon.

"The sort of personality where he has a stick up is ass." America mumbled under his breath, but the devil heard him and snickered.

"Hmm... I see, maybe Alfred will take care of him. That's a slim chance, though." He chuckled.

"Okay, who the fuck is Alfred?" America asked frowning once again.

"So demanding. All of you still haven't introduced yourselves. I know your other versions, but it seems you don't have the same names." Arthur stated.

America pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm America, but to you is Mr. America."

"My name is France." France winked at the devil and sent him a kiss, which Arthur responded by flipping him his middle finger.

"I am Russia."

"And I'm China-aru."

"Oh, I'm Italy and I love pasta, do you like pasta?" Italy introduced himself enthusiastically, Arthur laughed at the boys happy disposition.

"My name is Germany."

"I am Japan."

"Goodie." The devil nodded at the countries smirking. "Now, to answer your question, _Mr. America_..." The red haired male winked at him. "Alfred in this world would be..." He approached America and whispered in his ear. "_You._"

The nations just stared, America's face was all they needed to see to know what the answer was. The American was red until the tips of his ears and Arthur was laughing at his face.

"This is... not really surprising." France began, smirking, "In a parallel world, you go at it like bunnies, and in here you just increase your sexual tension with trivial bickering." He said sighing.

"Wow, that's unexpected to me." Arthur said surprised.

"How is your life in your world? What are our names? Do you have pasta there?" Italy asked rapidly.

"I'll answer those gladly, lad." Arthur sat on top of the table instructing for the others to sit on the chairs, which they did, as they grew curious to know more about the other world, "Firstly, your names are..." He pointed first to America, "Your name is Alfred F. Jones, you are Francis Bonnefrog— Wait, sorry, Bonnefoy," He laughed pointing at France and said country frowned slightly, "You are Ivan Brangisky, you are Yao Wang, you are Feliciano Vargas, you are Ludwig, I don't think you have a last name, not that I remember. And your name is Kiku Honda." He pointed at each country when saying their names. "Oh, also, my name is Arthur Kirkland."

"Wow, now, do you have pasta there?!"

"Hm... I think so, buddy." Italy smiled, saying he wanted to prove the pasta from the other world.

"I'm really curious, how is your life over there, _Āsā_?" Japan asked from his seat.

"Oh, that. Well, I'm bonded to Alfred. He's the King, I'm the Queen of Hell or Underworld, as you wish to call it. We have two kids, a son and a daughter, respectively." He nodded to himself smiling, whilst the nations were staring at him wide eyed with shock all written across their faces, except Russia and Japan.

"But, you're a man!" China shouted, not really believing the story.

"Oh, yes, yes I am, but you see, over _there_, sometimes – it's really rare – males are born with the ability to breed. I am one of those rare males. Because I am rare, I am also valuable, my parents sold me for a great fortune and disappeared when I was just five years old. I was sold to a devil which I don't even remember anymore and I'm glad for it, my memory blocked itself because of the things he did to me." He said like it was nothing special, the nations stared at the devil without knowing what to say.

"It must have been horrible, ve~..." Italy spoke sadly, Arthur giggled.

"It's okay, I don't remember so it doesn't matter~! Also, because of that I was able to meet Alfred, he was the one who saved me from _that_. I don't remember well, I just know he saved me." He smiled at the memory, "From then on, Alfred took care of me, he was the Prince at the time, his parents had been searching for a mate for him, but Alfred rejected them all, until he saved me and after I got better from all my injuries he said to me: 'From now on, you're my mate.' And just like that I became his mate." He laughed, "However, at first I was really stubborn, rebelled against his orders and, well, everyone's orders!" Arthur snapped his fingers and in his hand appeared a cup of tea.

"Dude, how did you do that?!" America asked wide eyed, just like the other nations.

"Oh, I just used magic. Now shall I continue my story or are you all bored and uninterested already?" The devil asked, sipping his tea, America just stared not really getting how the hell the cup appeared; their England wasn't very good at magic.

"Continue, continue! I'm curious, what happened next?" Italy ever so cheerful exclaimed.

"There isn't much more to say. Hmm..." He swallowed the rest of his tea and turned to America smirking, "Let's just say, Alfred can be very creative with his punishments. He would tease me for hours on end until I couldn't take it anymore and I would have to beg him, if he was in a good mood I would finally get what I wanted. However, there were sometimes where he would leave me, alone, tied up, all night or all day." He sighed happily and most of the nations faces flushed red, America was the most red-faced and France was laughing imagining the little devil, "After some punishments I started learning my place and I also started loving Alfred... I still could do and say whatever I wanted, but I had to respect Alfred and obey him if needed." He nodded to himself smiling.

"This is indeed very interesting." France snickered.

"Well, then Alfred's parents got killed during a civil war, we got married, became the new King and Queen, and along the way I got pregnant two times." He frowned, it's not like he hated his children, he loved them, but being pregnant sucked.

"Wow..." Was all Italy said and the same was passing by the nations minds.

"Now, I'm curious about England's life here. Tell me about it~!" He requested, his tail moving around excitedly.

"Oh, there's not much to know about that old man." America blushed looking to the side and Arthur smirked.

"Hmm... Okay, then, how old is he?" The devil laid down on the table, stomach down, looking at America.

"Old." America shrugged.

"He already passed the 1.000 mark, hasn't he?" China enquired thoughtfully, Japan beside him nodded.

"Oh~! Countries are fascinating, are you lads all immortal?" Arthur asked curiously, crossing his legs in the hair and putting his hands under his chin.

"_Д__a._"

"How does that work? We devils are immortal too, well, unless someone chops our head off or take out our heart or something like that." He spoke sleepily.

"Even we don't really know. But, as long as our people live and our land is constant, we'll remain." Germany replied, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"That's... weird... but interesting all the same." Arthur's arms dropped to the table, his head following with a thud. "I think it's time to say goodbye, it was lovely to chat with you..." He muttered before falling asleep.

"Who the hell can sleep on a table?" America frowned at the sleeping devil on top of the table.

Germany sighed, "Someone get him out of the table." He said and started walking to the exit door muttering something like: '_I need a drink._' Italy followed him.

"Now, this was an interesting meeting." France mused smirking in America's direction.

"Shut up, France." America said trying to hide his blush and failing miserably.

"Make me." He winked and the other glared.

"Alright, comrades, that's enough." Russia said and reached to pick Arthur from the table, but when he touched him his hand burned, "He's burning, again." Just after saying that and securing his burned hand to his chest, the body on the table was on fire.

The nations in the room stared not knowing what to do, thankfully, the fire died after a few seconds and then appeared England on the table, not Arthur. America sighed in relief.

England rose up from the table with a gasp, trying to control his breath. America walked closer and asked: "England, are you okay?"

"Bloody hell..." He groaned and sited on his knees on the table, "Thank goodness, I'm back. That was fucking scary." He looked at America, "I'm fine." He said and then glared venomously at him, "But you want to know what the bloody hell is not fine?! Your devil counterpart! That guy is freaking insane!" He yelled rubbing his wrists and the American grimaced.

"Oh, oh, we're getting somewhere. Tell us, _Angleterre_, what did Alfred do to you?" France asked smirking.

"Your counterpart, Arthur, was here, he was nice." Japan spoke quietly.

England descended from the table, but as soon as his feet touched the ground he collapsed on his knees. America hurried to his side to help him up, but England held a hand up to stop him and stood up on shaky legs to finally flop on a chair.

"Blimey. That wanker tried to bloody tie me to a bed and in the end succeeded. Fucking hell." He grumbled frowning, "Though, I did run some times and kicked him where it hurts the most a few other times." He smirked at that, "In the end he did tie me to the bed, but other than that... Um... We just talked..." He said carefully looking to the side blushing furiously and America frowned at him, "Then I remembered that yesterday I stumbled upon a weird piece of paper with some spell that I tried and it didn't work, though, now I know it worked... fortunately I remembered it and that was how I came back again." France laughed and England glared at him, "Shut your mouth, frog!" He shouted at France and got up, his legs now able to hold is weight, "The meeting is over. I'm going home." That said, he picked his briefcase and walked out.

"England is himself again and the meeting is over, _Дa_?" Russia asked not really expecting an answer. "_Д__o cb_ид_ah_и_я_~!" He uttered and walked out.

"Japan, want to go drink some tea?" China asked enthusiastically, "Also, I have some new biscuits that I want you to taste-aru!" He added.

"_Hai_." Japan nodded; organizing his papers in is his portfolio, "Where are we going for the tea?" The black haired man asked following China out the door.

America was still in the room, trying to understand what the hell had happened during the meeting.

Okay, so now, England is totally pissed at him for whatever his devil counterpart had done to him and America is totally jealous of his devil. Also, he needed to know what happened _in detail_.

"England, wait!" He called running out of the room.

* * *

_Don't even ask how I wrote this, my idea was something like this, but it was supposed to be only… what… 2.000 words or less, and somehow I wrote 4.000…_


End file.
